Our Blood
by CadetAmericaAngel
Summary: Ronnie Montgomery is twin sister to Ricky Montgomery and daughter of two of Gotham City's wealthiest scientists. At the age of six the twin's parents tested on their children, almost killing them in the process, giving them the power over fire and water. The twin's lost complete respect and trust in their parents, and it only grew worse. Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the side walk weaving past the many bystanders. The air was filled with car exhaust, smoke from factories nearby, and the usual strong scent of bars. Living in Gotham City isn't that easy, but you get used to it if you know how to handle people and try to hold your breath once you walk out your front door. I didn't always live in SilverFall. I used to live in Las Angeles, and had a blast until my parents got involved with…'the wrong crowd'. My parents are scientists for R.E. Industries, such as creating advanced weaponry and they are so obsessed with farfetched devices they will do anything to get their hands on chemicals they need, even if it meant getting illegal drugs for illegal chemicals from a gang known as the Neon Cobras. This went on for three years until the Neon Cobras were caught and taken to prison and my parents made us move to Gotham City, Illinois. We haven't heard from the Neon Cobras since…well at least I assume so. I'm just tired of my parents slipping some of the chemicals into my soda and saying 'It will enhance your abilities!' blah, blah, blah, and all that crap.

As I turned a corner down a less crowded street not realizing there was a very VERY good reason why it was less crowded. Glancing out the corner of my eye toward my left I saw suspicious looking men smoking and downing beer in practically one gulp. On my right there were prostitutes waltzing around and glaring at me, few were whispering to each other as they were trying to seduce a few guys that for sure weren't old enough to be holding those beers in their hands. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance noticing the boys' attire. Why do boys think it's cool to have their asses waving in the breeze? If they wanted people to see their underwear they should just go walking around without pants on. Actually, I really don't want to see that. That would be gross, but seriously if I see another boy sagging I swear will pants them.

"Hey," I overheard one of the drinking men try to whisper to his buddy. "Over there."

I could just tell they were talking about me because the hairs on my back stood on end. Something like this happened to me before with a friend of mine when we were hanging out at a mall and a man started to follow us. We did what we were taught at school and tried to lose him by blending into a group of other kids, but when that didn't work we speed walked into a store and hid behind some clothes racks. When we spotted him pacing back and forth outside the front of the store we snuck out the back. All of it was my idea by the way thank you very much! Well, my plan B…My plan A was to kick the snot out of the guy, but we would have gotten into worse trouble. I don't like to run away from a fight, but I was raised to use it as a last resort…or a second last resort.

Casually, I continued down the side walk, quickening my pace along the way. I listened closely to their footsteps and heard their steps quickening as I did. I scowled and started to run, my least favorite thing to do.

"Hey!" The men started to call to me. "Where ya goin'?"

"Come on back here! We won't bite!" another said.

I leapt over a pile trashcans in the middle of the sidewalk and one of stupid prostitutes decided to trip me when I turned the another corner.

"What're you doin' little girl?" the prostitute had horrible platinum blonde dyed hair and way too much makeup on her face and to top it all off her breath smelled of rotten cheese. "Where's da fire?"

'_Hell, if I knew_' Her little joke reminded me of my brother for reasons I can't say yet. My brother Ricky Montgomery, well actually my twin brother, was back at home most likely trying to escape the hallway of booby traps I set up for him for putting hot sauce in my cereal the day before.

"Excuse me," I stood up not bothering to brush myself off and started walking again.

"Hey, I wasn't done talkin' to ya!" the lady snapped and then flipped me off when I didn't turn around.

My stomach started to twist in irritation, or was it fear? What was I getting myself into? I ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey! You little bitch! Get back here!" the prostitute shouted. Great, my two favorite boys were back as well. What did I do to piss them off?

"Get her! Hurry!" The men roared for some reason furious now.

Suddenly, my body filled with panic. They were chasing me. What could I do? I could only run. Where was Ricky when I needed him? Oh yea, stuck in another one of my messes. Then I made the best decision I could, obviously using sarcasm here, I turned down into a dead end alley.

Perfect.

Just, perfect.

I slid behind a filthy old dumpster and landed next to what might have possibly been a rotten pile of McDonald burgers or a dead cat. I didn't really want to know.

Then I felt myself freeze. It was like time had just froze in place and my stomach was turned to stone all because of one tiny sound. It was a simple type of click, a very specific click that sadly I was familiar with. This was a click that you would only hear from a gun. My entire body went stiff and my heart plummeted.

"Come on out," one man said. "We won't hurt you."

_'LIES!'_ I screamed in my head. I had to use my last resort now, I had no choice. Hesitantly, I sucked in a deep breath before I twirled my hand in small circles in front of my face, and out of thin air, water materialized. I shot the water at the man with the gun, and clenched my fist making the water freeze around the gun. It was only a small amount of water I could form in so little time, so it barely had an effect on the weapon. I heard a loud gunshot and instinctively ducked down covering my head. Now I was shaking in fear. These men were going to kill me. What was I thinking before?

Slowly, I glanced up. I had to do it. I have no other choice! It has to be done no matter what the consequences. I lifted my body up and raised my right hand focusing hard on the man with the gun. The man stood stock still dropping the gun. His friend stared at him.

"What the hell you doin'?!" he snapped.

Slowly color started to flow throughout the gunman's face and blood started to erupt out of his nose. Soon his mouth, ears, and eyes each one oozing more blood than the first. The man dropped to the floor with a sickening thud and soaking in his own blood. His friend stared at me then whipped out his own gun.

"You're dead now, you bitch!" he shouted.

"I don't think so!"

I glanced up to spot a black mass fly down nailing the other man in the face and knocking the gun out of his hand. The boy in the cape grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt to only get punched in the face and colliding into the dumpster. I narrowed my eyes and pulled water from everywhere I could and threw it at the man getting him completely soaked then freezing him. My heart rate started to return back to its normal pace again as I walked over to the boy in the cape.

"Hey," I nudged him a bit. He didn't move and there were more footsteps running in this direction. Sighing, I picked him up and moved back toward the other end of the alley hiding him in the shadows behind the dumpster. As we stumbled across the alley I noticed a tattoo on the forearm of the man lying in his own pool of blood. It was a cobra in neon blue. Why didn't this surprise me? I pressed the boy's limp body against the wall as I hid him, hopefully we wouldn't be seen.

"They're dead, Daren," a voice said. "Looks like a Supey."

"Great," Daren snorted. "Another little powerhouse."

"What should we do?"

"Get rid of the damn bodies, and the guns," Daren said. "Search the place for the little creatures."

"Huhnn…" the boy groaned.

Quickly, I clasped my hand over his mouth and he stared at me completely surprised through his black mask. I placed my index finger over my lips then slowly glanced over my shoulder toward the men. They haven't spotted us yet. The boy taped me lightly and I turned my head back to him questioningly.

"Hold on," he said and wrapped an arm around my waist then we practically flew up to the roof with his little grappling hook thing.

"HEY!" the men shouted from below. We got out of view before they started shooting luckily.

"Thanks for the save," I offered a thankful smile to the boy in the cape. I suddenly recognized who he was. "Wait, you're Robin!"

Gotham City was known for its superheroes. It was kind of superhero city central, but it has its fair share of villains as well. Though, as the villains started to spread out of Gotham City superheroes followed, which decreased the superhero population by a lot, but thankfully we had Batman, his sidekick Robin, and Nightwing. They are the best team the people of Gotham City have ever seen..

He just stared at me with a frown on his face. "Yes."

In turn his frown made me frown at his tone. "Ook." _No thanks for hiding you from the gang that my family were suppose escape from, but somehow found us and almost killed you? Fine._

"What were you doing with them?" Robin demanded. He sounded like my father whenever he scolded me.

I flinched slightly. "Uh, I was kind of trying to hide from them."

"How did you get involved with them? Why were they after you?" he pressed on with the questions.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "They just started following me! Why the hell do you care so much?!"

Robin looked slightly taken aback, but returned his composure quickly. "Never mind. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"W-What?" I suddenly lost my angry feeling and was a wimp all over again.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Robin said. "I can't just leave you here on the roof of a building."

I looked around. I could easily get myself off the building, but why would I turn down the chance to practically fly? "Oh yea…uh…I guess…home?" I looked down at my feet nervously pulling on my scared civilian act.

"Fine. Come on," Robin grabbed my arm pulling me up then wrapping his arm around my waist again casually like it was a normal thing he did. "Which way?"

I gave him the directions and he jumped off the side of the building. We started to swerving between buildings on the way to my home, actually two blocks away from my house. I didn't want him to know who I was.

"Um…nice view." I said gesturing to the view of the city below it had gotten darker out and the lights of the buildings were bright as stars.

"What?" Robin glanced at me perplexedly.

"You like the city?" I asked him more specifically.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Sure."

I nodded and looked away. The ride was silent the rest of the way. He dropped me off in an alley so no one would see us. Well, it was dark out already so it didn't really matter, but better safe than sorry.

"So, um, thanks again," I offered another small smile trying to be friendly.

"No problem," Robin nodded as he tried to walk around me he stumbled over his cape that got caught on a trashcan. I quickly caught him thinking his head would land on my shoulder instead of backing away to let him hit the ground. Man, was I way off. Our lips pressed together and our eyes grew wide. I pushed Robin away as fast as I could, which didn't seem fast enough, and we just stared for a few seconds before we came back to reality. I could feel my cheeks warm, talk about a cliché moment. Before Robin could open his mouth I shook my head embarrassedly.

"Good bye," I muttered and quickly sauntered out of the alley and back to my house. If it were any other girl they probably would have fainted or screamed at the tops of their lungs out of excitement or shock that a superhero celebrity had accidentally kissed them. Not me. I don't do the 'fangirly' junk. I just have parties with celebrity's kids or ruin the family name. Both usually happen on a daily basis. But what can I say?

I'm Ronnie Montgomery and I'm a troublemaker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ronnie and I don't want to go," Ricky said sternly to our parents. Richard Montgomery, my twin brother and best friend. I wouldn't have it any other way, except when he acts like he's older than me…which is twenty-four seven.

"You two are going to the benefit auction tonight whether you like it or not," Dad snapped. "Get dressed. Now."

"Come on, Rick," I grabbed my brother before he burst into flames. "Let's get changed." If I hadn't implied it before I'll say it now, Ricky is a superhuman like me except he was able to manipulate and create fire. Unlike me who can manipulate and create water.

Ricky reluctantly followed me as I led him back to his room.

"Why must you upset our parents?" I stared at him as he glared down at the suit picked out for him.

"They deserve it," Ricky growled. "For what they did to us." He started to glow a firey orange as he reached for the suit on his bed. Quickly, I splattered his flaming hand with water from the fish tank in the corner of the room. Smoke rose from his hand as I put out the flames. His turquoise eyes glared at me now.

"It happened years ago," I tried to reason with him. "We've gotten used to the powers and what we can do."

"But they don't show any regret or guilt for what they did!" Ricky raised his voice. "They don't care about what they did!"

Our parents tested on us at the age of nine. They gave us these powers through a deadly experiment that could have killed us. Ricky and I lost complete trust and respect in our parents that same day once we woke up and realized what they did. Ricky for some reason took it the hardest, I'm the one that usually 'Forgives and forgets' you know?

"If they didn't care about us they wouldn't be forcing us to go to this auction thing," I pointed out.

Ricky ignored what I said. "They deserve to die."

"If you wanted them dead you would have killed them already," I said.

Ricky opened his mouth to object, but couldn't think of anything.

"Well, you could kill them for us," Ricky couldn't help, but smirk. "You've killed twice in one day. What's two more?"

Color drained from my face. "What?" What did he just say? What else did he know?

"Yea, Ronnie," Ricky said. "I know."

"H-How?" I stammered nervously feeling like I would faint or most likely throw up.

"We're twins," He grinned.

"Yea you got me there," I said sarcastically. "But did you tell-?" I gestured to the living room to where our parents were.

"Of course not! What kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Ricky looked appalled and placed a hand over his heart as he used the other one to examine his outfit Mom chose for him.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the doorframe. There was silence for a moment before I left.

"Ricky?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"You would do the same for me."

"I would?"

"Yes, or I would tell the parents about skipping out of first period last Friday to go to Dunckin Donuts instead on the first day of school."

"Love you, brother."

"Love you too, sis."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you two ready yet?" Mom called.

Ricky and I walked out of our rooms. Ricky wore a jet-black suit, and crisp white shirt, and black shoes, he refused to wear a tie. I wore my plain mid thigh high black dress, well it was once plain black, my mom picked out for my eighth grade graduation; it was now partially covered in random neon colored splatter paint and black converse.

"HAHAHA!" Ricky burst into laughter. "Mom is going to be pissed at you."

I grinned and shrugged. "Oh well. It's better than the tight pink princess dress, and six inch heels she was wanted me to wear. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON ALL THE MAKE-UP! I would have looked like Nicki Manaj thrown up on a Barbie doll!" I made a face and shuddered. "I already have nightmares."

"Hopefully she won't skin you alive," Ricky stood next to me.

"I'd like to see her try," I grinned and we both walked out to the living room.

The parents stared at me with wide eyes. "What are you wearing?!" Mom practically screamed.

"My dress," I smiled. "It's way more comfortable than that pink fluff ball."

"You look ridiculous!" Mom snapped. "Damien, tell her!"

Dad looked down at his watch. "Darling, you know I would but we just don't have the time. If anyone asks we will tell them she got back from…clubbing or something."

"I can go clubbing?" My false smile grew even wider with excitement. Ricky couldn't help but smirk as well. "I didn't think I was old enough."

Mom sighed and we all headed out to the limo they had decided to rent for the evening. I have no idea what possessed them to get a limo just to go to an auction for school, but I just went with it. Along the way Mom and Dad broke out a bottle of wine and downed the entire thing half way to the auction. Ricky and I drank our Coke's and kept to ourselves as our parents ranted on to each other about parents that were going to be there.

As we pulled up front to a large mansion with a red carpet going up into the house Ricky and I looked at each other confused, but then realized where we were. We were at the mansion of Bruce Wayne. Ricky and I practically fell out of our seats in shock.

"What are we doing here?" We asked simultaneously.

"This is where the auction is," Dad said simply.

"What?" I burst.

"We thought it would be at school or something!" Ricky added. "Not at an American billionaire-"

"-Playboy, and philanthropist's mansion!" I finished his sentence.

"Don't worry," Mom waved her hand dismissively. "I highly doubt he will even be there." She said. "You know how celebrities are. Oh! You two need to be on your best behavior as well! No freezing things or setting things on fire do I make myself clear? You two must be well behaved in front of the guests and the cameramen."

Ricky and I glared at her not responding. The chauffer opened the limo door and each of us got out one by one. The crowd cheered, and cameras flashed as our family walked up the stairs.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery," Alfred, Wayne's butler, greeted each family at the top of the stairs. He bowed slightly. "Mrs. Montgomery you look lovely this evening," he looked down at Ricky and I. "Your children I presume? Richard and Rhonda Montgomery?"

"You presume correctly," I intervened before my parents could with a sly smile on my face.

"Well, you two look divine tonight," Alfred said. "Very fascinating dress you are wearing, Miss Montgomery."

"Why thank you, Alfred," I curtsied. "And might I add you look rather dashing this evening as well." I just loved to kiss up to the adults. Alfred thanked me for the compliment and then I linked arms with my brother again as we walked inside the mansion.

"Well played Ronnie, well played." My brother whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Thank you," I giggled.

* * *

Half way through the night Ricky and I were hanging out by the windows at a small table playing Go Fish with cards that I snuck in.

"Got a Queen?" I asked.

"Go fish," Ricky replied.

Sighing, I grabbed a card from the deck. "How much longer are we going to be tortured?"

Ricky looked at his phone and grumbled. "Another two hours."

We both groaned.

"Richard! Rhonda! Come here please," Dad called.

"And the night keeps getting better and better," Ricky rolled his eyes. I snorted in agreement and collected the cards. We walked over to our parents to find them talking to Bruce Wayne.

I caught my breath as I started to get nervous. Hopefully I wouldn't sweat through my dress.

"Mr. Wayne, meet my children, Richard, and Rhonda," Dad started. "Meet Bruce Wayne, and his two sons Richard, and Tim."

"You're children look just like you, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery," Mr. Wayne flashed us a smile.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I joked. Mom and Dad laughed hesitantly. Dad poked me in the back lightly telling me to be careful.

Richard laughed and looked down at Ricky and I. "Call me Dick," Dick shook our hands and we shook theirs.

"Call me Ronnie," I smiled in return I never really liked 'Rhonda'.

Mom fidgeted a little she didn't like my nickname and didn't want anyone else learning it.

Dick wore a jet-black suit with a white collared shirt underneath like Mr. Wayne, but Tim wore a black vest, black collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, black pants, and a red tie.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled kindly. Tim narrowed his eyes at me making me raise mine.

"Richard," Dick said. "Your father told us you love to play basketball. There's a basketball court out back. I'll show it to you if you want to check it out?"

"Sure!" Ricky said then whispered to me. "Sorry, but I can't take it here any longer. You're on your own."

"Traitor," I hissed under my breath. Ricky just smirked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery," Mr. Wayne smiled kindly. "This song sounds lovely why don't you two hit the dance floor while I go greet the other guests."

"Of course," Dad returned the smile along with Mom. "Hope to see you soon Bruce."

Mr. Wayne left us and my parents went to speak with other parents. I looked at Tim who was still standing there looking completely bored.

"Sooo…" I was trying to dig through my mind for an idea for a conversation. "You are going to Crawford High this year? You are going to be a freshman like Richard and I?"

Tim glanced at me with an annoyed look.

"Yea." Was all he said.

"Fantastic." I smiled. Then there was another moment of silence. "Um…Wonderful weather we are having, are we not? I quite enjoy the fall more than the summer though. Do you-"

"Drop the act, Rhonda," Tim suddenly snapped.

I was taken aback by this, but sighed in relief not having to put on my 'perfect daughter' act anymore and narrowed my eyes. "Don't call me Rhonda, I'm _Ronnie."_

"Whatever," Tim shrugged.

"Hey, I don't like being here as much as the next guy, but that's no excuse to be rude," I said.

Tim just glared at me then looked around the room.

"You are as stiff as a post," I pointed out. "Luckily I know a cure for that! You need to loosen up and have fun."

"We're at an auction for school," Tim snapped. "How can we possibly have fun?"

Grinning, I found my way to the DJ and asked for him to play any R&B, Rock, Pop, or Hip-Hop song. He was happy to oblige. Once the song came on, the students cheered, and I pulled the confused Tim onto the dance floor. Cameras were pulled out and recorded the incredible dance I just started. After a little while Tim started to relax and get into the music. I was surprised by how such a good dancer he was.

"RHONDA!"

I squeaked in surprise as the music shut off and my father roared my name making me stumble into Tim. He caught me casually and looked at my father in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady!?" Dad shouted at me.

"Dad," I glanced around the room. "Don't make a scene."

"Make a scene?! You turned this room into a club in two seconds! What will the tabloids think? The reporters! I never should have brought you and your brother here!" He continued in fury.

"What's the problem here?" Bruce entered the room with Ricky and Dick. Ricky looked at me worriedly as if to say 'What did you do now?'.

"Some of us kids here wanted to have some fun," Tim informed his father.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne," My dad said. "I'm sorry my daughter has caused so much trouble. She will be punished for being so rude."

Mr. Wayne stared confused.

"But Dad-!" I tried to object.

"That's enough out of you young lady," Dad snapped.

I froze. I couldn't think straight any longer. I just wanted to use my powers on him and make him drop dead. I flinched when a hand was placed on my back then realized it was Tim. My eyes grew round when I saw him trying to stare down my father. Dad stared right back locking gaze with Tim.

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Tim?" Dad said in a venomous tone. I clenched my fist and felt ice crystals slowly molding around it.

Tim snorted in amusement, mocking my father's threatening tone. Dad's eyes went wide with rage as he stared at the Wayne boy. My mouth gaped wide in shock. How could Tim do that? What would Dad do now?

There was a long dreadful silence that made my heart beat faster than I thought it could. Even my mom looked like she would faint any moment. Mr. Wayne glanced back and forth between his son and my dad then finally clasped his large hand over Dad's shoulder.

"Hey, Damien, let's go get something to drink, shall we?" Mr. Wayne winked at me and I let out a breath of relief. "And talk more about that fantastic new computer system you told me before." He pulled my father and mother away toward the bar in the back of the ballroom.

"You know my dad will kill you and sell your body parts to cannibals, right?" I shook the ice crystals off my hand before they started to really show and stared at Tim. All I heard in reply was his laugh. I looked over my shoulder spotting my Dad talking happily to Mr. Wayne about his computer junk.

"Every time I leave a room you have to go and piss off our parents," Ricky said as he walked up to Tim and I. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

"All I did was get them to play real music," I held up my hands all innocent-like. "If anyone should be trouble it's the DJ for listening to the 15-year-old daughter of Gotham's smartest scientists."

Ricky rolled his eyes at me then glanced at Tim whom didn't even bother to acknowledge that he was there.

"Sooo…Want to get the cards out again?" My brother suggested to me. "You want to play Go Fish with us, Tim?"

Tim looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow. "Go Fish?"

"Yea, we _were _going to play Crazy Eights, but that game is just too crazy for us to handle," I joked, but Ricky was the only one that found it funny. Tim stared blankly at me now the amusement in his eyes had disappeared. "Or, we could do something else…?"

"I have to go find, Dick," Tim said then turned his back to me and stalked away.

"Well, he seems charming," Ricky snorted.

"I can't believe you two actually got him to talk!"

Ricky and I looked over our shoulders to find an African American girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a bright orange dress and an extremely pale boy wearing a black tux with his black hair all messed up.

"You must be a pretty tough girl to actually speak to Tim Wayne and have him talk back," the girl smiled at me. I couldn't help, but blush embarrassedly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ronnie," I told her. "And this is my brother Ricky."

"The Montgomery twins?" the pale boy's smile broadened.

"Yeaaaa," Ricky stared annoyed at the floor. As I said before, he doesn't like our parents, so he didn't like being recognized as their son.

"I'm Maia Domino," the girl said and gestured to the boy next to her. "This is Gabe Callaway. We're going to be juniors at Crawford this year." Maia giggled. "Having Gotham City's party animal and teen genius at Crawford this year will make school a lot more interesting than it should be."

I bit my lower lip holding back my smile and snorted thinking about it myself. I guess the school year would be fun. I'd through parties during homeroom and Ricky would blow up the chemistry lab. Yea, that sounded about right. Glancing at Ricky I caught a flash of amusement in his eyes, he was probably think of the same thing I was.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," I held out my hand to them and they shook it. "Maybe on orientation day you can show us around!"

"We'd be glad too," Gabe smirked.

Ricky suddenly wanted to be in the conversation. He asked questions about the science classes there and advanced math questions that only Maia could answer. Meanwhile, I looked over my shoulder looking through the crowd. It's not like I was looking for anyone in particular… honest! I was just curious to see if I could find anyone familiar.

"You have any questions, Ronnie?" Gabe interrupted my search.

I blinked confused for moment then smile. "Does the school have a good sound system and easy access to it?"

"I guess so," Gabe shrugged.

"That's all I need to know," I winked and giggled mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4

It only seemed like seconds past once I fell asleep and woke up. My alarm clock was blaring in my ears; desperately I tried to turn it off as I hid my head under my pillow. The alarm clock fell to the floor out of my reach; I grumbled and froze it in a ball of ice. Moments after the alarm stopped I slid out of bed and realized I fell to sleep wearing the black and neon splatter painted dress from the night before. I looked at myself in the mirror across from me where I was standing. My makeup had smudged around my eyes making me look like a raccoon and I had bed head. Where was I again last night?

Quickly, I took a shower to wake myself up, rinsing off all the makeup and leaving my hair to air dry. What happened last night? There was the stupid auction…what did we do? Where was it…? The school auditorium? Once I walked out of my bathroom I stared down at my now ice block clock.

6:30 A.M

I threw on some comfy clothes and wandered over to Ricky's room. Might as well wake him up too, we could make our Man vs. Food breakfast together, which consisted of two plates of six egg whites with bacon, cheese, and hash browns on the side also three buttermilk pancakes, with choice of any drink, of course! Before I barged in to give him his morning wakeup call I knocked. There was no response, so I quietly opened his door and walked in. He was fast asleep wearing only his white shirt and pants from last night.

"Ricky!" I whispered harshly. "Wake up! It's Man vs. Food breakfast Sunday!"

Ricky groaned in annoyance. "Ronnie, five o'clock in the morning on Monday school doesn't start for another two hours! Though, I would love to have the Man vs. Food breakfast, we have the first day of Crawford today."

I looked at Ricky's clock, it read 6:45 A.M. My eyes widened after finally processing what he just said. "IT'S MONDAY?!" I whipped my hands up splashing water on Ricky pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, RONNIE!?" Ricky shouted as steam started to rise off of him as his sign of anger.

"It's six forty-five A.M!" I shouted back. "We're going to be late for school!"

Instantly, Ricky bolted up and in a fiery blast he was in his bathroom and I was back in my room changing into my uniform for school. So much for breakfast, I just grabbed an apple and held it in my mouth as I pulled my jacket on, pulled my backpack over my shoulder, and tossed another apple to Ricky as he ran down the hallway. I pulled open the refrigerator door and used my powers to pour orange juice into two containers for Ricky and I. As I closed the door I caught sight of a note from our parents.

_Going to the lab early today! Remember school starts at 8 and both of you take your medication! _

_Won't be back until 11 P.M or later! _

_~Mom_

I snorted and tore up the note tossing it in the trash. Ricky called for a cab just seconds ago and was already waiting for us outside. We both clambered down the staircase instead of taking the elevator and ran into the cab. Ricky quickly told the driver the name of our school and he seemed to instantly know where to go.

It was a slow ride there, because of traffic and all. We were obviously going to be late so I let myself sink into the leather seat of the cab and breath.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Ricky glared at me. "We're going to be late!"

"Face it, Ricky, we _are _late," I snapped. "And it's the first day of school. I bet a lot of kids are going to be late too."

Ricky shook his head and looked out the window as we just sat there in traffic. I pulled out an energy bar I snagged before we left the house and broke it in half. I offered the other half to Ricky. He took it and ate it making me smile.

"Want to walk the rest of the way, and stop by McDonald's?" I asked him.

He sighed and sank down into the seat like I had done and looked at me.

"Yea, I guess," he muttered.

I handed the driver the money for the entire drive and we jumped out of the car and weaved through the halted vehicles as they sat in traffic.

My brother had ordered three Egg McMuffins and a lemon slushy, unlike me, whom ordered one Sausage Egg McMuffin, a hash brown, and lemon slushy.

I swallowed the last bit of my hash brown and drowned it in my lemon slushy. We threw the remains of our McDonald's into the trash before Ricky and I entered the school. It was about the size of one of the regular giant business buildings in SilverFall, which is pretty huge.

"So what's going to be our excuse?" Ricky asked me since I'm the one usually showing up to school late.

"That we slept in on accident," I shrugged. "First day of school, so they will let us slide."

"Sounds like a plan," Ricky adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and we walked through the doors.


End file.
